World Wrestling Entertainment roster
This is a list of professional wrestlers and workers who work at World Wrestling Entertainment. RAW Male * Kurt Angle * Antonio (Tom Matera) * Danny Basham (Danny Holly) * Shelton Benjamin * The Big Show (Paul Wight) * Carlito (Carly Colon) * John Cena * René Duprée (René Goguen) * Edge (Adam Copeland) * Eugene (Nick Dinsmore) * Ric Flair (Richard Fliehr) * The Hurricane (Gregory Helms) * Chris Jericho (Christopher Irvine) * Kane (Glen Jacobs) * The Con Man (Rob Conway) * Chris Masters (Chris Mordetsky) * Shawn Michaels (Michael Hickenbottom) * Romeo (John Roselli) * Rosey (Matt Anoai) * Gene Snitsky (Gene Snisky) * Tajiri (Yoshihiro Tajiri) * Tyson Tomko (Travis Tomko) * Val Venis (Sean Morley) * Viscera (Nelson Frazier, Jr.) * Kerwin White (Chavo Guerrero Jr.) Female * Christy Hemme * Victoria (Lisa Marie Varon) Diva Contestants * Ashley * Elisabeth * Kristal * Leyla * Summer Inactive * Triple H (Paul Levesque) (Kayfabe:nursing injuries; actually to remain off WWE TV for a few weeks) * Matt Hardy (Kayfabe: being kicked out of the building when running in on Edge's matches; when actually has signed a new contract) * Lita (Amy Dumas) (injured knee; manager of Edge) * Trish Stratus (Patricia Stratigias) (has a herniated disc) * Rob Van Dam (Rob Szatkowski) (returning soon; still inactive) Commentators * The Coach (Heat/RAW) * Howard Finkel (Ring announcer) * Lilian Garcia (Ring announcer) * Todd Grisham (Heat//WWE Experience) * Maria Kanellis (Backstage interviewer) * Jerry "The King" Lawler (RAW) * Jim Ross (RAW) * Al Snow (Allen Sarven) (Heat) Managers/Non-Wrestlers * Eric Bischoff * Super Stacy (Stacy Keibler) Referees * Mike Chioda * Jack Doan * Chris Kay * Chad Patten SmackDown! Male * Animal (Joseph Laurinaitis) * Doug Basham * Batista (David Bautista) * Chris Benoit * Christian (Jason Reso) * Daivari (Shawn Daivari) * Simon Dean / Hollywood Nova (Mike Bucci) * Funaki (Shoichi Funaki) * Sylvain Grenier * Eddie Guerrero * Heidenreich (Jon Heidenreich) * Hardcore Holly (Bob Howard) * Scotty 2 Hotty (Scott Garland) * Orlando Jordan * Juventud (Eduardo Aníbal González Hernández) * Frankie Kazarian * John Bradshaw Layfield (John Layfield) * Paul London * The Blue Meanie (Brian Heffron) * Joey Mercury (Adam Birch) * Rey Mysterio (Óscar Gutiérrez) * Johnny Nitro (John Hennigan) * Nunzio (James Maritato) * Randy Orton * Psicosis (Dionicio Castellanos) * William Regal (Darrin Matthews) * Stevie Richards (Michael Manna) * Super Crazy (Francisco Pantoja Islas) * Booker T (Booker Huffman) * The Undertaker (Mark Calaway) Female * Michelle McCool (Michelle McCool-Alexander) * Melina (Melina Perez) * Torrie Wilson Inactive * The Boogeyman (Marty Wright) (will debut soon) * Muhammad Hassan (Mark Copani) (Kayfabe: is severly injured; actually UPN doesn't want Hassan on thier network) * Vito (Vito LaGrasso) (will debut soon) * Axl Rotten (Brian Knighton) (has been receiving numerous try-out matches) * Balls Mahoney (Jonathan Rechner) (has been receiving numerous try-out matches) Commentators * Michael Cole (Sean Coulthard) (SmackDown!) * Tazz (Peter Senerca) (SmackDown!) * Josh Mathews (Josh Lomberger) (Velocity/Afterburn) * Steve Romero (Todd Romero) (Velocity) (Ring announcer) * Tony Chimel (Ring announcer) Managers/Non-Wrestlers * Theodore Long * Candice Michelle (Candice Beckman) * Sharmell Sullivan Referees * Jim Cordaris * Brian Hebner * Nick Patrick (Nick Hamilton) * Charles Robinson * Mike Sparks Ohio Valley Wrestling Male * Brent Albright (Brett Albright) * Ken Anderson * Da Beast * Rob Begley * Elijah Burke * Garrison Cade (Lance Cade) * Chris Cage (Chris Pavone) * Matt Cappotelli * Brian Carlucci * Jerome Crony * Brian Danovich * Big Guido (Val Puccio) * The Idol (Aaron Stevens) * Danny Inferno (Dan Gimondo) * Johnny Jeter * Mac Johnson * Chris Kay * Kousin Krazy * Blaster Lashley (Franklin Lashley) * Steve Lewington (Steven Lewington) * Nick Mitchell * Mike Mondo (Mike Brenley) * Morris (Desmond Thompson) * Bamm Bamm Penders * Daniel Puder * CM Punk (Phil Brooks) * Jason Riggs * Johnny Riggs * Deuce Shade (James Reiher, Jr.) * Seth Skyfire * Justice Smith * Johnny Spade * Johnny Swinger (Joseph Dorgan) * Mike Taylor * Chad Toland (Chad Wicks) * John "Tank" Toland Female * Alexis Laree * Beth Phoenix * Jillian Hall * Trudi Denucci * Desire (Shelly Martinez) * Lulu (Lourdes Guenard) * Synn * Angel Williams * Melissa Coates * Passion (Vanessa Harding) Inactive List * Mark Henry (injured leg) Managers/Non-Wrestlers * Kenny Bolin Referees * Robert Briskoe Deep South Wrestling, LLC * Hardcore Anson * Brian Black (Brian Mailhot) * Jack Bull * Paul Burchill * Dorian DeVille * Drew Hankinson * Dean Jablonski (Dean Fiske) * Mike Knox * Derek Neikirk * Rick Michaels (Ray Rawls) * Ricky Sprague * Ryan O'Reilly * Mike Shane * Todd Shane * Tony Stradlin * Trevor Rhodes Wrestlers that appear sporadically for WWE * Mick Foley * Hulk Hogan (Terry Bollea) * Rowdy Roddy Piper (Roderick Toombs) * The Rock (Dwayne Johnson) * Stone Cold Steve Austin (Steve Williams) Others who work at to WWE Executives * WWE Chairman: Vince McMahon * CEO: Linda McMahon * Executive Vice President of Global Media & head of Media Relations department: Shane McMahon * Vice President of Creative Writing - head of Creative: Stephanie McMahon * Owner of OVW: Danny Davis * President of WWE Canada: Carl Demarco * Vice-President of Talent Relations: Johnny Ace WWE trainers and road agents * Arn Anderson (Martin Lunde) * Chris Brannan * Gerald Brisco (Floyd Gerald Brisco) * Bill DeMott (William DeMott) * Tommy Dreamer (Tom Laughlin) * Fit Finley * Larry Heck * Blackjack Lanza * Michael Hayes (Michael Seitz) * The Brooklyn Brawler (Steve Lombardi) * Dean Malenko (Dean Simon) * Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Richard Blood) * Sgt. Slaughter (Robert Remus) Creative Team * Creative consultant: Ted DiBiase * Creative team: Bruce Prichard WWE Writers * RAW brand: Tom Chehak * RAW brand: Brian Gerwitz * SmackDown! brand: Court Bauer * SmackDown! brand: David Lagana * WWE.com writer: Droz WWE Surgeons * Dr. James Andrew * Dr. Hae-Dong Jho * Dr. Jay Youngblood Others * Appears occasionally for comedic situations: The Fabulous Moolah * Appears occasionally for comedic situations: Mae Young * Backstage worker: Tony Garea * Backstage worker: Harvey Whippleman * Contracted for appearances: Paul Bearer * Contracted for appearances: Paul Heyman * Deep South Wrestling worker: Bill Behrens * Deep South Wrestling worker: Jody Hamilton * Does PR work: Ron Simmons * Part-time announcer: Gene Okerlund * Political Correspondent for WWE: Christopher Nowinski * PPV analyst: Savio Vega * SmackDown! brand agent: Steve Keirn * WWE films: Stone Cold Steve Austin * WWE promotions: Hillbilly Jim * WWE timekeeper: Mark Yeaton